Live a Little
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Marik and Malik lead normals lives; school, work, being in a band. When another family move into town, things heat up as Marik falls for his brothers new best friend, but hates his brother, who is also the bands new drummer, and Malik just happens to lik
1. Chapter One

**Title: **Live a Little  
**Rating:** PG13/R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But if I did, oh there would be so much yaoi!  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness  
**Notes:** I'm not quite sure where this idea came from, but I liked it, so I went with it, but it was originally going to be a one-shot songfic.  
**Notes2:** Hey! Go check out Sizeable Scars by Shori Musei! It's an awesome story! It should be on my favorite stories list, but I'm not sure with the way FFN has been acting lately.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Malik sighed, washing the now empty table. First, the plates and bowls went into the bin, followed by the glasses and mugs, then the silverware. Taking the sloppy wet rag, he washed the table with a grimace. Even though the table appeared to be clean, Malik was not sure he would eat from it. The possibilities were endless as to what was on the white cleaning cloth. 

The blonde haired, violet-eyed youth had gotten the job a few months prior as a way to make extra money. His older brother, Marik, had a job as well, working at the local electronic store. It was cool. He got many things cheaper the normal with his employee discount. Neither boy needed to work, but it was a good way to make extra money and fill their empty time.

Sighing, Malik threw the rag into the bin and took it into the kitchen. He put the bin next to the sink. He worn black dress pants, the size a little two big, slipping down to his narrow hips. The white, button up shirt was a little tight around his chest and arms, clinging to every muscle, showing off the delicate lines and curves of his upper body. Brilliant blonde hair framed his face as bright violet eyes looked around the area, making sure everything was where it needed to be. Taking off the required apron, he set it on the hook with his name over it. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, he said good night to everyone then left the little diner.

He walked along the empty sidewalk. It was a warm night, almost too warm. The rain from the past day made the air moist and muggy, almost sticky. Turning the corner, he noticed someone on the sidewalk, going in the direction he was coming from. His breathe hitched as he walked towards the person.

Soft, pale, milky skin glistened under the harsh lighting of the street lamps. Large locks of silvery-white hair framed his face. Chocolate brown eyes stared off at nothing, glaring occasionally. The blue collar, button up shirt exposed the creamy flesh the rest of his shirt concealed. Faded blue jeans hugged his hips, moving with each graceful step.

Malik walked pass the other person, their shoulders bumping into each other. The sheer force was enough to throw Malik off balance, and his wallet slipped from his pocket. Muttering an apology, his cheeks flushed pink as he increased his walking speed.

* * *

Malik walked through the front door and kicked his shoes off. Tossing his keys onto the little door-side table, the youngest of the Ishtar siblings moved further into the house. Down the hall, he could hear the water running. His brother was most likely to be in the shower, since his sister, Ishizu, would not be home until later.

Going into the living room, Malik dropped onto the couch, grabbing the television remote. Flipping through the channels, he sighed boredly. News, infomercial, shopping channel, more news, football. Malik left it there, knowing once Marik was out of the shower they would watch it together.

Staring blankly at the screen, Malik's mind drifted to the silver-haired teen. The intense look on his face had caught the Egyptian off guard. The look was one of deep thought, almost making him appear older then he truly was. The blonde wanted to know what caused those dark chocolate orbs to show so much concentration.

The ringing doorbell broke Malik from his thoughts. Getting off the couch, he went and answered the door. Stand there was the pizza deliveryman, holding two large pizzas. Looking down the hall, the blonde could still hear the shower running. Shaking his head, Malik reached into his pocket, searching for his wallet.

Blinking stupidly, Malik ushered the pizza man into the apartment and went to his coat. Looking through his pockets, the blonde could not find his wallet. Panic flashed in his eyes when he was unable to find the black leather wallet. His eyes widened as he thought of the pale teen from earlier, thinking of how they bumped into each other. Sighing, he grabbed Marik's wallet and took out some money.

Paying and tipping the other man, Malik took the pizzas, shutting the door after he left. Setting the boxes down, he dropped into a chair, wondering how he was going to get his wallet back. "Who was at the door?" Turning, Malik found Marik standing at the entrance of the hall.

Marik stood dressed in black sweat pants, the cotton fabric sticking to his still wet legs, a plain white towel draped around his neck. His blonde hair clung to his neck and shoulders, some of his hair framing his face. Crystal clear water rolled down his tan chest, down his stomach, stopping as his already damp sweats absorbed them. Violet eyes started at the other teen, surrounded by long, golden lashes, golden eyebrow arched in question, and the silver hoop hanging down. Walking towards his brother, long legs moved with cat-like steps.

Malik turned back towards the pizzas. "Just the pizza man," he stated, standing from the chair, walking into the kitchen, and picking up two clean plates from the dish rack. "Oh, and I used your money to pay him," he added.

Rolling his eyes, Marik grabbed a slice of four cheese, stuffed crust, and pepperoni pizza. "Did you lose your wallet again?" he questioned, wrapping the strands of warm, gooey cheese around his index finger.

"No!" Malik exclaimed defensively, holding out a plate for Marik to put his pizza on. "I accidentally left it at work," the younger blonde stated.

Shaking his head, Marik placed his pizza on the plate, pulling the cheese off his finger with pearly white teeth. "You'd miss place your head if it wasn't attached," he muttered, taking another slice.

Malik glared at his older brother, opening the other box, finding a supreme pizza. Smirking, he grabbed two slices, following the other blonde to the couch. "When's Ishizu coming home?" he asked, sitting in his original spot, Marik sitting on the other side.

"She said she'd be home around midnight," Marik answered, turning towards his younger sibling. "Do you have to work tomorrow?"

Malik shook his head. "I'm stopping in to pick up my wallet, though." He lied. He was not sure where his wallet was, and was not sure how he would get it back.

Nodding, Marik turned his attention back to the TV. "The band is meeting tomorrow at Yugi's," he stated, taking a bit of his pizza.

"Don't you still need a drummer?" Malik questioned.

Marik sighed. "I don't think we'll find one who can keep up with us," he commented.

Malik shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find one," he said. Marik did not say anything, becoming engrossed as the football game came back on.

* * *

Ishizu walked through into the apartment, silently shutting the door. Taking off her windbreaker, she set it on the back of a chair, taking off her shoes and setting them next to Marik's by the door. Walking towards the living room, her long black hair flowed freely behind her, resting down her back as she came to a halt. Soft, blue eyes scanned the scene before her. 

On the couch lay Marik and Malik, their heads resting on the arm rest. The steady rise and fall of their chest portrayed their unconsciousness, eyes closed as they slept. Smiling to herself, Ishizu grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, unfolded it, and placed it over them. She took the white towel from around Marik's neck and shut off the TV.

Shutting off the living room light, Ishizu took the towel back into the bathroom, hanging it on the towel rack. Heading back down the hall, she went into her room, ready to follow her brother's leads and get some well deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: **Live a Little  
**Rating:** PG13/R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But if I did, oh there would be so much yaoi!  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Malik! Hurry up!" Ishizu called to her youngest brother. Shaking her head, she smacked Marik's hand as he tried to steal some cooked bacon. Her black hair was down again, save for two pieces, each with a gold ribbon wrapped around them. Her blue eyes were lined in black eyeliner, accenting the natural shape of her eyes. "I swear, Marik doesn't even take this long, and he spikes his hair _and_ puts on makeup!"

"Hey! All I wear is eyeliner!" Marik countered, glaring at his sister. Violet eyes narrowed, outlined in thick, black eyeliner, extending down and across his cheek, sharp points extending out. Black, leather pants clung to his legs like a second skin, strategically placed opening displaying the tan flesh beneath. Blonde, spiked hair stood up and out in all directions, adding inches to his height. The black, spaghetti strap tank top was covered by the deep red mesh shirt, toned and defined muscles moved under the flimsy cloth. "Besides, _who_ steals my stuff?"

Malik came hopping down the hall on one foot, shoving his other show on. "Sorry! But I don't get up at the crack of dawn like Marik!" he stated, taking the plate handed to him. The baggy jeans hung off his hips, down a little lower then his brother or sister would have liked. The red shirt fell around his chest, much more modest then what Marik wore. Like his brother, his violet eyes incased in black eyeliner, in the exact design. It was something they had done since Marik had entered freshman year, and it had never changed. Blonde hair framed his face, lying against his neck.

"I don't get up at the crack of dawn, I just get up when the alarm goes off," Marik grumbled. Sighing in frustration, he ripped the sheet of paper from his notebook, crumbling it into a ball, and throwing it over his shoulder.

Ishizu shook her head and patted Marik's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get it down on paper eventually," she stated.

Marik nodded, shutting his notebook. "Malik, hurry up, I'm not going to be late again because you can't get up on time," he stated, shoving the book into his bag and standing. "I'll go get the car started." Grabbing the keys from Ishizu, he left the apartment.

Rolling his eyes, Malik finished his glass of orange juice, and took his dishes into the kitchen. "That song is really starting to get to him, isn't it?" he questioned.

Ishizu nodded. "I can hear him at night, messing with his guitar, trying to find the right words." Shaking her head, she grabbed her books, heading towards the door. "Lock the door on your way out," she ordered as she left.

Sighing, Malik ran the warm water over his dirty dishes long enough to quick clean them. Shutting off the water, he jogged from the kitchen, grabbing his bag as he headed towards the door. Taking his keys from the table, he left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Jogging down the stairs, he went to the parking lot, searching for the car. Smirking, he went over to the black vehicle, Ishizu in the driver's seat, Marik in the back, stretched out on the seat, plucking away at the acoustic guitar. Grinning, Malik got into the passengers side, clicking the seat belt on.

The driver to school was short. They did not turn on the radio; instead, they listened to Marik as he played his guitar. They did not turn on the radio: instead they listened to Marik as he played his guitar. When they got to the school, Malik got out of the car and rook Marik's guitar. Once his brother was out of the car, he handed him back the instrument.

The Ishtar siblings walked into the school, splitting up as they headed towards their lockers. Malik walked up to his locker, quickly undoing the combination lock. Opening the dull green door, he switched out his books, grabbing the books for his first three classes.

"Excuse me." Turning, Malik had a sense of déjà vu. Standing before him was the person from the night before, but much shorter. His brown eyes shone brilliantly, radiating the warmth and happiness, smile on his face. "I need to get to my locker," he said, voice soft, British accent apparent.

"Sorry," Malik said, shutting the door, move out of his way. The smaller boy knelt down, looking at the slip of paper, undoing the combination lock with ease. He started putting everything into his locker. "Did you just move here?" Malik asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized how dumb it sounded.

The boy nodded, smiling softly. "I moved here with my mum and brother," he answered. "My name's Ryou."

"The name's Malik," the blonde stated. "So, does your brother go here?"

Ryou nodded. "He's a senior, and I have to get outside to meet him."

"Where are you supposed to meet?" Malik asked. "Maybe I can help you find your way."

Ryou nodded. "That would be nice, this place is huge, and I've already gotten lost." After he had gotten his books, the white haired teen stood. The blonde walked along side him as the headed to the front doors.

"So, why did you move here?" Malik asked.

Ryou shrugged. "Our mother decided to move us here," he said. "She never really explained why."

Nodding, Malik walked out the front doors with Ryou. "So, where are you supposed to meet your brother?" he asked.

"He said to meet him by the group of trees out front," Ryou answered. "He doesn't really want to be here, so he might seem a little grumpy."

Malik nodded. "Its okay, my older brother is kinda pissy today. He might already be at those same trees." Shrugging, he smiled. "We all meet there in the morning."

Walking over to the oak trees, Malik went over to his brother, who sat on the table, plucking at his guitar. Next to him was a friend of theirs, plucking his own guitar. Ice blue eyes went back and forth between Marik's fingers and his own. Dark brown hair framed his face, falling down his neck. Long, pale fingers followed down the fingerboard, keeping in time with long, tan ones.

Malik smiled as the two teen s stopped playing, looking up at him and the British teen. "Ryou, this is my older brother, Marik, and our friend, Seto Kaiba. Guys, this is Ryou."

Ryou smiled softly, looking over at Seto and Marik. "Hello, I like what you were playing," he stated.

"Is that the song you're working on?" Malik asked his brother.

Marik nodded, setting the guitar on the table. "Did you see the rest of our friends?" he asked.

Malik shook his head. "No, I decided to help Ryou find his brother," he stated. He walked over to the table and took his brother's guitar.

"What's he look like?" Marik asked, getting off the table. "Seto's great at finding a single person in a crowd of a few hundred," he stated.

"You're just pissed because you could never find Waldo," Seto countered, playing along side Malik.

Ryou smiled. "Bakura is taller then me, but we look like twins," he explained. Nodding, Seto looked up from his guitar, eyes scanning the area. "You don't need to look for him; this is where he told me to meet him. At least, I think this is."

"Hey, Yugi!" Malik set his brother's guitar on the table and went over to the other boy. Ryou glanced over and found Malik talking to a boy with blood red eyes, and spiked, tri-colored hair. The blonde said something to Yugi and he nodded.

"Yugi, do you know where Yami is? We need to get into the band room and get ready," Marik stated.

"I think he's already there," Yugi answered. "He wasn't at his locker."

Marik sighed. "Alright, c'mon, Seto," he called, grabbing his bag and guitar. "Nice meeting you, Ryou," he said, walking past the small teen. Seto grabbed his bag and followed after Marik, nodding his good-bye to Ryou.

----------

Malik walked into the band room with the rest of their friends, now including Ryou and his older brother, Bakura. When the blonde Egyptian saw the older, brown eyed teen, he could feel his throat close, breathing catching in his chest.

The taller, white haired teen wore large, baggy jeans. Chocolate brown eyes scanned the area, face framed by his hair that fell past his shoulders. Milky flesh was covered y the long sleeve, black shirt. Black eyeliner surrounded dark eyes, pulling into points at the corners.

The small group went over to the three guitarists, electric guitars already plugged into the amps. Yami was on the base guitar, the black instrument flush against his hips. Black, leather pants lay against his legs; black, buckled boots going up his calf. Red eyes were outlined by eyeliner, pulled out in to corners. Black silk shirt framed his chest. Denim jacked was pulled up tight, the collar flaring out, bondage collar around his neck.

"Just a word of warning; Yami and Yugi just look like twins, but are in no way related," Malik whispered. "So when they start making out, don't worry."

Ryou stared at Malik, then nodded. One of the boys in the back pushed forward, walking towards Seto. Bright green eyes scanned the tall guitarist's body, a smile on his face as he sat in one of the chairs. Black hair held tight in a ponytail, a few pieces falling strategically around his face, red and black bandana around his head. Long legs stretched out from him, crossed at the denim-clad ankles. Bare, tan, muscled arms were exposed out the red, sleeveless vest, and sleeveless black tank top.

"Are they dating?" Ryou questioned softly.

"Who; Seto and Duke?" Malik inquired and Ryou nodded. "Yeah, they have been for a little over a year. So are Yami and Yugi, that's why I warned you." Shrugging, he went over to the music storage room and took out his guitar.

"We need a drummer," Seto stated. "Why did the mutt leave this class?"

Yami rolled playful eyes. "He left because he fell behind in two of his classes, so he was pulled out and put into study hall," he explained, strong voice emanating from his lips.

Marik rolled his eyes. "That's the third time this year," he stated. "Eventually, they're going to stick him in there permanently."

Malik laughed, shaking his head. "Why did they put him in study hall if he's supposed to be here?" Ryou asked, sitting in one of the blue chairs.

"It's one of the school policies," Duke answered. "If you have anything lower then a C in two classes, you're pulled from an elective and put in study hall," he explained, messing with the long, dice-ended earring.

"Joey could have given up PE, but he loves being active, so he gave up band instead," Yugi added.

Ryou processed the information and shrugged, "Well, Bakura plays the drums," he informed them.

Seto looked up from his guitar, glancing at Ryou's brother. "Are you any good?" he asked, tuning his guitar.

Bakura shrugged. "Better then most, a novice to some," he answered, his deep, cool voice traveling through the room.

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow. "A modest drummer? Marik, I think Horace succeeded in killing Anubis," he commented.

"Damn, he's my favorite God, too," the blonde guitarist stated, shrugging. Walking over to the set of drums, he grabbed the two sticks and tossed them to Bakura. "Let's see what you can do," he said, taking his place next to Seto.

Bakura caught the sticks, rolling the smooth wood around his fingers. Walking up the raised steps, the tall drummer took a seat behind the drum set. "What are you playing?" he asked.

Marik glanced at Seto and Yami. "Ever heard of The Used?" he asked.

Bakura nodded. "Ryou's fixated on _Lunacy Fringe_," he commented.

"Then we'll play that," Yami said, strumming the bass guitar.

"Are you going to be singing?" Duke asked Seto, looking up at the brunette.

Seto shook his head. "Our resident lunatic sings this song," he said as he and Yami turned towards Marik.

Marik grinned, switching places with Seto. "I can't help it if I do crazy shit," he said, turning up the volume on his guitar.

"Good luck," Yami said to Bakura as the song started. The room instantly filled with the sounds of guitars, Marik and Seto playing along side each other. Yami was on Marik's other side, strumming out the loud bass line. Behind them, Bakura pounded on the drums, moving swiftly between each piece, keeping up with the group.

"_Wake up-my love-never thought you'd make me-break me_," Marik half sang, half spoke, accenting the break between each phrase.

Down in the chairs, the group stared at the band, watching the four of them. Ishizu reached into her bag and pulled out the digital camera. Getting up from her char, she moved off to the side of Marik so she could get all of them in the picture. Turning on the flash, she lined up the shot, getting them all in the picture. She took the photo, bright light filling up the room, and the music stopped.

"Ishizu!" Yami cried, rubbing his eyes. "That's really bright off the guitars."

"Good Ra, Ishizu," Marik growled, shaking his head.

"Hey, you guys take a good picture," Duke commented, looking at the picture Ishizu took.

"Let me see," Yugi ordered, standing behind Duke, taking the camera. "Mm, sexy!" he commented. "Look!" He went up the stairs and over to Yami.

The taller teen took the camera, examining the digital picture. He flipped through saved picture of the band, finding one with Joey. The tall blonde fit in the group, but with his green jacket, he stood out too much. Turning back to the picture with Bakura, he went to Marik. "He looks good with us," he whispered.

Marik looked down on the picture and nodded. "He does," he agreed. "Yo, Seto, come over here." Taking the camera from Yami, Marik handed it to the other teen. "What do you think?"

The tall CEO examined the picture and glanced back to Bakura, then to Marik. "He does, and I like our sound with him," he said.

"So, who's the new drummer?" Everyone looked up to fine Mai Valentine standing in the doorway with Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler.

"He sounds great!" Joey stated, walking into the room towards the group. He wore his

signature green jacket, white shirt underneath, pale blue jeans hanging off his hips. Brown

eyes watched the band, going to sit in one of the chair. "Play something else," he ordered.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Don't you have studying to do?" he asked.

Joey stuck his tongue out. "No!" he said with a small pout. "So, who's the new

drummer?"

Yugi pointed to Bakura, the drummer adjusting the drum set. "That's Bakura, and that's his younger brother, Ryou."

"Nice to meet you," Mai said, flipping her hair over her shoulder, moving into the room, sitting next to Joey. Magenta eyes stared up at the band, smile on her face. "So, are you going to play something else?" she questioned.

Sighing, Marik turned to Seto and whispered into his ear. When the brunette nodded, he and Marik switched places while Yami handed the camera off to Yugi before the smaller teen hopped down from the raisers. "Let's see if you can keep up," Seto said to Bakura before he started roughly strumming on the guitar, loud music emanating from the amp.

"_Small, simple, safe price."_Marik said, a slight growl in his voice._ "Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets. This is not a small cut that scabs, and dries, and flakes, and heals. And I am not afraid to die. I'm not afraid to bleed, and fuck, and fight. I want the pain of payment. What's left, but a section of pigmy size cuts. Much like a slew of a thousand unwanted fucks. Would you be my little cut? Would you be my thousand fucks? And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid. To fill, and spill over, and under my thoughts. My sad, sorry, selfish cry out to the cutter. I'm cutting trying to picture your black broken heart. Love is not like anything. Especially a fucking knife."_

When Marik finished with his piece, the rest of the band joined in, the room filling with blaring guitars, Bakura on the drums. They swayed to the music, heads tossing from side to side with the beat, keeping step. Seto looked up to the group, all of them with grins on their faces. "_Look at me! Can you tell, by the way I love and do my hair? Do you think that it's me, or is it not even me?" _he sang, shrieking his voice on purpose. He continued to sing along, Marik playing at his side along him. Bakura was keeping up, banging on the drums as hard as he could to get the sound above three electric guitars.

However, the band was interrupted towards the end of the song, the loud bang of a book hitting a table causing them all to jump, and unfortunately for Marik, making him snap a guitar sing. Then metal wire flew back, catches Marik's wrist, cutting in. "Good fucking Ra!" Marik cursed, pulling his arm back as it started to bleed.

"Marik!" Ishizu was out of her chair and over to her brother almost instantly, along with the band members.

"Jackass," Someone called out with a laugh. "Did little Marik hurt himself."

Marik looked up with a glare. "What are you doing here, Keith?" he demanded. "You were kicked out of bad, get lost."

Keith grinned, running a hand through his blonde hair before pulling on his American flag bandana. "I have as much right to be here as you do," he stated. "Just because you can't play your instrument and hurt yourself is no reason it get pissy with me."

Yami shook his head. "Just get lost," he ordered. "No one feels like dealing with you."

Keith grinned. "I just had to stop by though, I heard drummer and wanted to see the newest member to your loser band," he explained.

Bakura glared at him. "I'm staring at the only loser," he stated.

Keith sneered. "You're new here, so allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bandit Keith, a senior, and I run this damn school. So it'd be smart of you to stay out of my way," he said.

Bakura was about to respond, but Marik put his clean hand on his shoulder. "Get lost, Keith, before I'm forced to take care of you myself, and even injured, I can still kick your ass," he stated.

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "Funny, Ishtar, very funny," he sneered, turning and storming from the band room.

Seto shook his head. "C'mon, Marik, I'll walk with you to the nurse," he said, grabbing the blonde Egyptian's arm and leading him from the room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: **Live a Little  
**Rating:** PG13/R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But if I did, oh there would be so much yaoi!  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Malik stood in the back kitchen, drinking from the cup of soda he had since his shift started. He wasn't even supposed to be in, but someone called in sick, and he had to cover for them. He sighed, glancing around the back as people scrambled to wash dishes and cook food. Shaking his head, he walked out, going over to where all the serves usually stood and waited for customers.

"Ishtar! There's someone at table eight for you!" The hostess called out to him and he nodded, putting a smile on his face as he headed over to the table in question.

"Hello, my name is Malik and I'll--Bakura?" The blonde stopped, staring at the teen. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like this back," Bakura said simply, tossing him his forgotten wallet.

Malik caught it, staring down at the black leather. "Um, thanks," he said. "Is that the only reason you came here?"

Bakura shook his head. "I'll also take a stack of chocolate chip pancakes," he said. "…and coffee, black."

Nodding, Malik wrote his order down and smiled softly. "Okay, your order will be out shortly," he stated, taking the menu and going into the back kitchen.

Nearly ten minutes later, Bakura had his coffee, and Malik was bringing him his pancakes. "When do you get off?" Bakura questioned.

"You're my last customer, actually," Malik stated. "I can leave once you're done, but then I have to wait for Marik to get off work so he can come get me."

"Where does he work?" Bakura questioned, drowning his pancakes with syrup.

"An electronics store on Main Street," Malik answered, watching the white haired teen. "You do know those are going to be beyond sweet, right? Ra knows they have enough sugar just from the chips in them."

Bakura stopped, looking up at Malik. "…did you just say Ra?" he asked, staring.

Malik blushed slightly and nodded. "See, my family's Egyptian, and Marik's really into the mythology, so instead of saying God, he says Ra, and I'm just use to hearing to so much that I say it," he explained, shrugging. "I take it you aren't use to hearing someone say Ra instead?"

"No, it's not that," Bakura said. "I'm not use to people saying Ra period."

Malik laughed. "Just wait until Yami and Marik are arguing, and listen to some of what they say," he said. "Yami's Egyptian, too. He and Marik were actually born in the same town before we moved here, and his family followed shortly after."

"You know, for as much as I love learning about your brother, I'd like to know more about you," Bakura stated, taking a bite of his pancakes.

Malik blushed. "Me? Well, um…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Tell you what, let me finish, and I'll give you a ride to where your brother works, and we can talk in the car," Bakura said.

"Um, alright," Malik said, going back into the kitchen.

Smirking, Bakura sat there, eating his pancakes. Sickenly sweet, just how he liked them. There was enough syrup for at least four piles of pancakes, and he managed to get it all on one. After twenty minutes, he had finished them off, along with his coffee. Malik couldn't believe it when he came out to give him his check.

"Just let me clock off and change then I'll be ready," the blonde said to Bakura, who nodded and went to pay for his meal. The older teen paid for his meal, ignoring the admiring look he got from the hostess. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend at the moment, and even if he was, it sure wouldn't be her. "Alright, I'm ready," Malik announced, walking up to Bakura.

Nodding, Bakura handed over his debit card, waiting for the little paper he would have to sign. He waited for a few moments before the paper and his card was shoved back in front of him. Signing, he took his copy and left without getting a receipt. Pulling his car keys from his pocket, he got into his blood red RX8, Malik getting into the passengers side.

"You have a racers car?" Malik questioned, looking around.

Bakura nodded again, pulling out of the parking lot, My Chemical Romance blaring from the speakers. Reaching over, the white haired teen turned it down to a bare whisper in the background. "So where is this place?" he asked.

"It's the second building on the left once we turn onto main, you can't miss it, it's huge," Malik said, resting his head against the window. "So where's Ryou at?" he asked.

"Home," Bakura answered shortly. "He's working on some chemistry thing."

"Ugh, I hate chemistry," Malik muttered.

Bakura chuckled. "The only thing I liked about chemistry was blowing stuff up," he stated.

Malik laughed. "Reminds me of Marik," he commented. "It's right there."

Bakura looked to where Malik was pointing and pulled into the parking lot, finding a parking space relatively close to the store. Shutting off the car, they got out and went into the store. Inside was a sight for any comedian who needed material. Marik, Duke, and Tristan were on the rotating display, singing and dancing to Respect by Aretha Franklin. Shaking his head, Malik strolled over to the stereo and turned it off, getting their attention.

"Malik! ...what're you doing here?" Marik asked, dropping Duke, as they were in the middle of a dip.

"Ow! Bastard!" Duke cursed, rubbing his head.

"I came here for a ride home," Malik answered, eyebrow raised. "I can't wait to tell Seto and Yami about this."

"What?" Marik exclaimed. "You can't! Kaiba would _never_ let me live it down."

"Then give me your car keys," Malik said with an innocent smile.

"Wait an hour! You don't have a license, and I sure as hell ain't letting you my car!" Marik stated.

Malik pouted. "Can't we pretend I have a license?" he asked.

"No!" Marik stated. "...how did you get here?"

"Bakura gave me a ride," Malik answered, then sighed. "How do you expect me to wait an hour for you to get off work? Can't you ask to get off early?"

Marik rolled his eyes, hopping off the rotating display. "No, I can't, and quit whining. Act like an Ishtar."

Malik stuck his tongue out. "I hate waiting," he mumbled, plopping down in his usual chair.

"The poor baby," Marik said, rolling his eyes.

"Um, Marik, we have to have this done before you leave," Tristan said, pointing to the display.

Duke nodded. "Now, turn the music back on, bitch," he said to the blonde, who raised an eyebrow in reply. The longhaired teen chuckled. "Please?" Shaking his head, Marik turned the stereo back on and they went back to work. Malik sighed, dropping into the nearby chair. He watched quietly as Marik, Duke, and Tristan put the display together, showcasing the newest entertainment system.

"Hey, Ishtar!" Bakura called out from somewhere in the store.

"Which one?" The Ishtar brothers asked, both looking at where Bakura walked out.

"Marik," Bakura stated, and the older blonde went over to the other teen. They went back to where Bakura had been looking at the plasma screen TVs, and pointed to one. "How much is that?"

Marik looked up to the one he was pointing at and shrugged. "Hold on," he said, going over to the front desk. He grabbed the price chart, looking up the TV price. Once he found it, the blonde went back over to Bakura. "Seven-forty-nine," he answered.

"I'll take it," Bakura stated. "We need a new TV, the one we have is so old it gets three colors."

Marik chuckled, nodding. "You want to take it home, or have it delivered?" he asked, walking over to the front desk with Bakura.

"Delivered," Bakura answered, pulling out his debit card. He purchased the huge TV, and Marik put in the order for it to be delivered to Bakura's address.

"Alright, it'll be there by eight," Marik stated, handing Bakura his receipt. The other teen nodded, and put everything into his wallet.

"Can we go yet?" Malik asked from his seat.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Yes, you fucking woman, we can go," he said. "I need to tell the boss I'm leaving, and then you can drag me wherever you need to go."

Malik grinned. "Finally!" he said. "...does that mean we can go to the mall?"

Marik rolled his eyes again. "No," he stated, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother. "I'm not going to sit there while you flirt with the guy at the noodle cart."

Malik pouted. "But he's cute!" he whined.

"...and I care because...?" Marik prompted.

Malik stared. "Because I'm your baby brother and you like to keep me happy?" he suggested with an innocent smile.

"...I always like when pigs fly, and that doesn't happen," Marik countered.

Duke rolled his eyes. "Ishtar, just take the dork to the mall," he ordered, "keep him happy and out of your hair."

Marik sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

Malik beamed. "You're so wonderful!" he said, giving his older brother a hug, which wasn't returned, but he was use to it.

Marik sighed. "Just let me go change..." he mumbled, heading into the back.

* * *

Bakura entered his house, dropping his keys onto the side table, kicking his shoes off. Slipping his jacket off, the teen went into the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the fridge. He rotated his neck, hearing it pop has he left the kitchen and headed to his bedroom. The brown eyed teen look a little irritated at seeing his mother's stuff thrown out around the house. He growled softly, kicking some of her clothes out of his way as he went into his room.

Going over to the stereo, he turned it on before falling into his bed, rock music pumping into his room, making the walls shake. Sighing contently, Bakura closed his eyes and sipped from the can, his foot shaking to the beat of the music. While the loud music would normally give people a headache, it had a soothing affect on Bakura, making him relax, sometimes even falling asleep.

His eyes snapped open when the music ended prematurely, seeing his younger brother, Ryou, standing by the stereo. With a glare and a growl, he got up and went over to the stereo, shoving Ryou away. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" he demanded.

"Your music is too loud," Ryou stated meekly. "I'm trying to study."

Bakura's glare intensified. "I don't care," he stated, turning it back on.

"Bakura!" Ryou huffed and turned it off again. "Keep it down! It's rude to have it up so loud!"

"I don't care!" Bakura snapped, shoving Ryou into the wall. "Now get the hell out of my room! If you want to study so damn much, go to the fucking library!"

Ryou stared up at Bakura from the floor as his older brother turned the stereo back on, and he could feel the walls vibrate. Sighing, he got up and went back into his room, slowly backing his things before grabbing his cell and leaving the apartment, scrolling through his Rolodex before calling someone.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: **Live a Little  
**Rating:** PG13/R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But if I did, oh there would be so much yaoi!  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness

**Notes:** C'mon, people! I'm finally updating this again, and it's got more hits than reviews. I LIKE reviews! They make me happy! So can I please get some reviews for this chapter?

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ryou sat in Malik's room, the two of them studying for various classes. The younger Ishtar was the first person he called once leaving his own home. He needed a quiet place to study, and Malik had offered to have him over the day before. So now, they were both lying on the violet-eyed teen's four-poster bed, looking over notes, reading over the text.

It wasn't completely silent, though. In the room next to them, Ryou could hear Marik strumming at his guitar. The snowy haired teen found it soothing, providing enough noise so the silence didn't bother him, but not so loud that he couldn't study. He only wished his own brother would be that way.

Glancing next to him, he saw Malik let out a sigh and close his book. "I'm tired of this..." he grumbled, "I hate studying."

Ryou chuckled. "It has to be done," he said softly, closing his own book. "Your brother's really good. I wish I could play like that."

"Can you play?" Malik questioned, putting his things into his bag, shoving it under his bed.

"No," Ryou admitted. "Bakura wanted me to learn drums, but they're too loud. The guitar has the ability to be soothing, the drums don't.  
Malik chuckled, getting off the bed. "C'mon," he ordered, grabbing Ryou's hand, pulling him from the bed.

"Wait, where are we going?" Ryou asked, chocolate eyes wide as Malik pulled him from the room. "Malik!"

Malik chuckled, carefully opening the door to Marik's bedroom. The older Ishtar was on his bed, dressed in a pair of black pants, the blood red guitar resting against his bare stomach. His eyes were closed, blonde hair fanning out around him. Tan fingers danced lovingly over the strings, and Ryou couldn't help but compare it to the gentle caress of a lover.

"Isn't he awesome?" Malik asked quietly, although that was unnecessary. It was a well-known fact that when Marik Ishtar was playing a guitar, an atomic bomb could go off, and he'd never hear it.

Ryou nodded, watching him. "He is..." he agreed.

Malik smiled privately, pulling himself away from the room when he heard the doorbell. He pulled the front door open, finding Seto and Yami standing there, debating in Egyptian. Shaking his head, Malik chuckled. "Why do you two even knock?" he asked, and they stared at him oddly. "You practically live here as it is."

Yami chuckled. "Yeah, but Yugi says it's rude to just waltz into someone's home," he explained, "which is why we do it most of the time, anyway."

Seto rolled his eyes, hearing Marik's guitar playing. "How long has he been playing this time?" he asked, kicking his shoes off before heading down the hall.

"Hm, I'd say about three hours," Malik said, following him. Yami kicked his shoes off as well before following them, coming to stand outside Marik's bedroom door with the other three teens. "He just keeps going, one song after another. There isn't even a pause between them."

Seto nodded. "That's usually how he is," he commented, going into the room, grabbing an amp and guitar that were against the wall, plugging them in. Grinning, Yami followed Seto's lead, but grabbed a bass guitar instead. When they heard Marik's tune change into a new song, they started playing along, the room filling with bass and more guitars.

Marik opened his eyes, hearing the sound change and grinned, seeing his two friends in the room, Malik and Ryou standing at the door. The three of them continued to play together through the song, each person adding their own style. Towards the middle of the song, Marik finally got off the bed and went over to Seto and Yami, standing in a triangle. The song finally ended, and each teen shut off their amps.

"When did you two get here?" Marik questioned, setting his guitar on the bed.

"Right before you started playing the song," Seto said, leaning against the wall.

Yami nodded. "Yup, now get a shirt on and let's go," he said. "We were gonna go to the mall today, remember?"

Marik groaned, lying back on the bed. "Yami, I don't want to go to the mall," he stated. "I just wanna..."

"Sit here and play!" Yami finished for him, waving the blonde off. "That's all you ever want to do! C'mon, Marik, you said you'd go to the mall with us!" Going over to the bed, Yami climbed on it and sat on the bigger teen. "All you ever do is play! It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend!"

Marik glared up at him. "What does me constantly playing have anything to do with getting a boyfriend?" he asked. "...and what makes you think I even want one? All they do is get in the way." Shoving the other guitarist off him, Marik got up from the bed.

Yami pouted. "Not always," he said, trailing his fingers over the bed with a grin. "They can be quiet fun, can't they Kaiba?"

Seto nodded. "Loads," he agreed. "But we didn't come here to get Marik a boyfriend, we came here to go to the mall."

"...and if he gets a boyfriend while there, then good for him," Yami stated, glaring at Seto.

"Kaiba, that's the whole reason he wants to go to the mall," Marik stated, rolling his eyes. "I don't see why you are deciding when I should get a boyfriend."

"Um, because someone your age should be getting laid?" Yami suggested.

"Only according to a sex fiend like you," Kaiba countered. Yami glared, then pouted, sitting back on the bed.

"C'mon, Marik, go to the mall!" Malik said. "...and take me! There's this little outfit at the leather store that I wanna--"

"Malik! Shut up!" Marik snapped, eyes narrowing. "I don't want to know."

Yami chuckled. "Malik, you little nympho," he commented, earning a smack in the back of the head from Marik, and a glare. "Ow! Shitfucker! What did I do?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "You know, you could make them stop if you just came with us," he said to the blonde.

"Who's side are you on?" Marik demanded.

"I'm neutral," Seto stated, patting Marik's shoulder.

Marik rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine! We're going..." he grumbled. "Even you two," he added to Malik and Ryou.

Malik squealed with delight, giving his brother a big hug, which once again wasn't returned, before leaving the room, dragging Ryou with him. "Malik! We can't go to the mall! We're supposed to be studying!" Ryou hissed.

Malik shrugged. "You need to have fun once and a while," he stated. "We'll be there for a couple hours, and then we'll come back and study, I promise."

Ryou watched Malik carefully and sighed, nodding. "Alright, we'll go to the mall," he said. "...then come back and study!"

Malik nodded. "Right! We'll go shopping, then come back for an orgy!" he said, pulling his shoes on, standing by the front door.

Ryou blushed furiously. "No! That's not what I said!" he stated, shaking his head.

"What's his problem?" Yami asked, walking out into the living room.

"All I heard was something about an orgy," Malik said, laughing. "Apparently, he's horny."

"Shut up!" Ryou shouted at Malik.

"I'm confused," Marik said, watching the three of them.

"That's nothing new," Seto replied, rolling his eyes.

Marik glared. "Slut."

"Whore," Seto countered.

"Skank," Marik said, pulling his shoes on.

"Wow, feel the love radiate like toxic waste," Yami commented, shaking his head. "Now, lets go before Marik changes his mind."

* * *

They entered the mall later in the day. Ryou was instantly pulled off by Malik, heading for the music store. The three guitarists stared before shaking their heads, getting something to drink before sitting at a table. Marik drank his coffee s he stared out into the crowd of people. The violet eyed teen wasn't thrilled with being at the mall.

"So, now that we have a drummer, do you think we can do the pep rally?" Yami asked his friends. "I'd be pissed if Keith got it."

Seto shrugged. "That's up to Motou," the brunette stated. "If it were up to me, we would have done it without the drummer."

Marik chuckled. "Or we would have dragged Joey into it for that day," he commented. "Some songs aren't good without drums."

"Then we would have done a song that sounds good without drums," Seto stated. Blue eyes glanced over Yami's starfish hair and his eyes narrowed.

Marik was about to ask what the problem was when he felt a hand weave into his golden spikes, rubbing back and forth hotly. A tan hand went up instantly, grasping the person's wrist. "Down boy," the person said with a laugh.

With a glare, Marik stood and shoved the person away. "Fuck off, Keith," he hissed, fixing his hair. "And don't touch my hair. I'd like to keep it long and not have to torch my hair to get rid of your stench."

Keith's eyes narrowed from behind his sunglasses. "Cute, Ishtar," he snarled. "I just came to tell you that I'll have fun playing at the pep rally."

Yami glanced to his friends, then to Keith. "Incase you haven't noticed, we have a drummer now, so we can play now if that's what Grandpa Motou decides."

Keith laughed outright. "Sure, like he'll give it to you when he's been with you for a day, and the pep rally is next week," he said. "You can't possible put something together in such a short time."

"Watch us," Marik growled. "I refuse to let you play at the pep rally. You haven't played at a pep rally yet, and I'm not going to let this be your first time."

Keith stared at Marik, then grinned. "Well, we'll just see on Monday, won't we?" he asked, then stalked off.

Marik snarled. "I'm going home," he said angrily, then grabbed his coffee and stormed away from the table and out of the mall.


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: **Live a Little  
**Rating:** PG13/R  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But if I did, oh there would be so much yaoi!  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, OOC-ness

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Marik sat in his chair as his first hour band class was slowly coming to an end. He was seated between Seto and Yami, who were looking as equally bored. Mr. Motou was currently working with other members of the class, trying to work out certain measures so it was something close to the music. The blonde sighed and tipped his head back, strumming on his guitar. All he wanted to know was who would be playing at the pep rally. It wasn't that the pep rallies were great, but any chance to piss Keith off wasn't something he could pass up.

Violet eyes glanced tiredly over to the door as it opened and Keith stepped in. Even though he had been kicked out of band, since his band mates were still in the class, he was able to play at the pep rallies, if chosen. A small growl escaped Marik's lips, silenced only when Seto nudged him with his knee, sending him a glare, silently telling him to restrain himself.

Sighing, Marik focused on his guitar, strumming it softly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Bakura take the empty seat next to Seto, stretching out his legs. Shaking his head, he stopped playing and turned to his friends. "So what are you all doing this weekend?" he asked, putting his guitar on the stand.

Yami shrugged. "There's a party going on this weekend, so I thought I might go to that," he stated. "You should come! It'll be fun."

Seto shook his head. "I'm going out of town for business," he stated. "But have fun."

Yami pouted. "You suck," he stated, turning to Bakura. "You up for it?"

Bakura shrugged. "Sure, sounds like fun," he said.

"Awesome!" Yami said, turning back to Marik. "Well? Are you coming with us?"

Marik sighed, rolling his eyes. Since he could remember, it has been Yami's lot in life to find him a boyfriend, and looked for any chance to do so. It wasn't that the blonde wasn't attracted to anyone; it was just that he always had bad luck with boyfriends. They always wanted his attention, and got pissed when he'd rather play his guitar instead of going to the movies, or go to band practice over a date. None of them ever lasted more than a month.

"Marik?" Bakura waved a hand in front of the blondes face, pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you coming?"

Marik sighed again and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine," he said. "I could use a break from everything." Violet eyes settled on the floor as he ignored the sounds going on around him, fingers running over the strings of his guitar. He still had that song on his mind, unable to come up with the right lyrics to it.

"Ishtar!" Mr. Motou snapped, slamming a book against his podium.

Marik snapped out of his daze and looked up at Yugi's grandfather, violet eyes slightly wide. "Sir?"

"Did you not just hear my question?" Mr. Motou questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" Marik said, glancing to Keith. "You just asked of Keith should jump from the top of Kaiba Corp. without a parachute!"

That got most of the people in the room to laugh, though Mr. Motou didn't look so amused. "No, I asked if your band had a song for the pep rally."

The blonde glanced to his friends, who nodded. "I guess we do..." he said, though he didn't know what.

"Very well then," Mr. Motou said. "I've listened to both bands practice, and even though they've only had their new band member for a week, I like their sound, so Marik, you and the band are expected to be at the pep rally practice on Friday an hour before the actual pep rally."

"Yes sir!" Marik said happily and glanced to Keith with a grin. The other blonde glared in return before storming out of the band room. Chuckling, the Egyptian leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, strumming happily on his guitar.

* * *

Seto and Marik sat in their last class, bored out of their minds. Their math teacher was out for the day, and the sub had no idea what he was doing, so they had the hour to work on other assignments for other classes. With a sigh, the blonde put his head on his desk, having given up working on the song that has plagued him for so long. However, he couldn't think about that anymore. Now he had to get his mind on the song they were going to sing for the pep rally.

When the bell rang, they stood, and Marik quickly grabbed his stuff, heading out of the class with Seto. The two of them started talking about the upcoming pep rally, discussing the song. They were going to sing _NGS_ by Asian Kung-Fu Generation, and were talking about placement and what they should wear. They stopped off at Marik's locker so he could get rid of unnecessary books. Which he was shifting through his bag, his violet eyes widened.

"Shit!" Marik swore, slamming his locker shut, shoving his bag into Seto's hands. "Hold that for me!"

"Where are you going?" Seto asked, watching the blonde.

"I let my notebook in math!" Marik said and took off down the hall. "I'll meet you outside!" Turning the corner, he narrowly missed hitting a few of his peers, muttering an apology as he continued down the hall. He made it to his math class as the sub was locking up the door. "Excuse me!" he said as he came to a halt next to the sub, panting for breath. "I left a notebook in this room, would it be too much trouble to let me get it?"

"You mean this one?" the sub asked, showing the notebook to Marik. "I was about to go turn it into lost and found."

"Yes!" Marik said, taking the notebook. "Thank you!" he said, then headed towards the front of the school. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he left it at school for the weekend. Probably drive his sister insane, but he was always doing that. He looked through the book, making sure nothing was missing. He was pleased to find the torn pages still in the book.

Stepping out onto the main steps, Marik looked up as someone laughed, finding Keith at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you laughing about?" the blonde asked, violet eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hold on," Keith said, waving the Egyptian off. "Everyone! Can I get your attention over here!" He grinned as everyone in the front of school turned towards Keith. "I have a special surprise for you, one that I'm sure you'll enjoy! I know I will! And for this, I will have Marik help!"

"What is he doing?" Malik asked as he stood towards the edge of the large crowd with his friends.

"Something stupid, probably," Yugi commented.

"Keith, I don't have time for you idiot antics," Marik commented, grinning. "I have a show to practice for."

Glaring behind his sunglasses, Keith turned towards Marik. "That's just it," he said with a sneer. "I'm here to help with wardrobe!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Rex and Weevil popped out from the bushes while Mako stuck his head out of the second floor window. Marik looked from Rex to Weevil, unaware of Mako, who brandished a paint can and dumped its contents on Marik.

Marik felt the paint splash onto his hair, vibrant, neon pink covering his blonde hair and face. Rex and Weevil laughed as they took their paint cans and splashed the pink paint on Marik, covering the Egyptian on all sides. The violet eyed teen could hear Keith laughing as the other students joined in. Reaching up, he wiped the paint from his face, violet eyed narrowed in a murderous glare.

"Just think, Marik, now you're in style!" Keith joked, laughing with everyone else. "Pink is the new black!"

Marik stared intently before his eyes traveled down to his notebook, the pages now covered in paint. With a growl, he tossed it to the ground and lunged, tackling Keith to the ground. With his knees supporting his weight, the blonde balled his fist and struck the irritating American over and over. "I'll show you first hand how sliming black can be!" he snarled.

"Marik!" Malik shouted and tossed his bag down as he and Seto tried making their way through the crowd. The students boxed in the two fighters, making it difficult. "Marik, stop it! Don't be stupid!"

Marik continued to beat Keith's face in, no one willing to get in his way, being cheered on by the same people who were just laughing at him. As he went to strike Keith again, he felt a pair of arms wrap under his shoulders, pulling up, hands going behind his neck, holding him there as he was pulled up. He snarled as he was pulled away, trying to get to Keith again.

"He's not worth it," Bakura stated, pulling the blonde back towards the stairs where Ryou stood, holding his and Bakura's bag, Marik's folder in his hands. "He's not worth getting suspended or expelled for."

"I'll be the judge of that!" Marik growled dangerously, glaring at Keith as he groaned on the lawn, his friends helping him up.

"Get him out of here before I let him go," Bakura said to Rex, who nodded and walked off with his friends. Slowly, the crowd of students began to dissipate and Marik's siblings and friends made it over to him.

"Are you alright?" Malik asked as Bakura released the bigger Egyptian.

Growling, Marik turned to Bakura. "Stay out of my way, next time," he snarled, taking his notebook from Ryou. "Get to the car," he ordered of his siblings, taking his bag from Seto, storming over to the car. Biting her lip, Ishizu went after Marik, calling for him to stop and talk to her.

Malik sighed softly. "See you all later," he said. Picking up his bag, he jogged over to the car where his siblings were waiting.


End file.
